Conformal, uniform dielectric films have many applications in semiconductor manufacturing. In the fabrication of sub-micron integrated circuits (ICs) several layers of dielectric film are deposited. Two such layers are premetal dielectric (PMD) and interlayer dielectric (ILD). Both of these layers require silicon dioxide films that fill features of various sizes and have uniform film thicknesses across the wafer.
Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) has traditionally been the method of choice for depositing conformal silicon dioxide films. However, as design rules continue to shrink, the aspect ratios (depth to width) of features increase, and traditional CVD techniques can no longer provide adequately conformal films in these high aspect ratio features.
An alternative to CVD is atomic layer deposition (ALD). ALD methods involve self-limiting adsorption of reactant gases and can provide thin, conformal dielectric films within high aspect ratio features. An ALD-based dielectric deposition technique typically involves adsorbing a metal containing precursor onto the substrate surface, then, in a second procedure, introducing a silicon oxide precursor gas. The silicon oxide precursor gas reacts with the adsorbed metal precursor to form a thin film of metal-doped silicon oxide. One drawback, however, to ALD is that the deposition rates are very low. Films produced by ALD are also very thin (i.e., about one monolayer); therefore, numerous ALD cycles must be repeated to adequately fill a gap feature. These processes are unacceptably slow in some applications in the manufacturing environment.
A related technique, referred to as rapid vapor deposition (RVD) processing, is another alternative. RVD is similar to ALD in that reactant gases are introduced alternately over the substrate surface, but in RVD the silicon oxide film can grow more thickly. Thus, RVD methods allow for rapid film growth similar to using CVD methods but with the film conformality of ALD methods.
In the previously mentioned dielectric film applications, it is often desirable dope the silicate film with phosphorous, which acts as a sodium-gettering species. However, there is no known previously described process for RVD of phosphorous doped silica films.
What is therefore needed are methods for producing phosphorous-doped silica films using RVD.